


“爱”

by ZuiJQ



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuiJQ/pseuds/ZuiJQ





	“爱”

引子(佣兵视角)

并不是所有人都那么完美无缺，他就像星空中最美的那颗星，身边围绕着优秀的人。即使是开膛手却还是最受欢迎的一个。

我的身体破烂，仅仅是低贱的雇佣兵一枚，怎么能奢求他的目光，他的言语，他的...爱。永远躲在黑暗的角落默默着窥探你的一起，乞求你别看着我肮脏的脸庞

 

①  
冷汗逐渐从佣兵惨白的脸上滴了下来渗进剧烈晃动的电机里，电流啪的一声炸开，电醒了浑浑噩噩的佣兵。惊醒过来的奈布急忙拉下帽子却还是清楚的看见了医生轻轻的一瞥 ——定是厌恶的——奈布这样想着伸手把自己裹的更紧。

张着嘴却无法发出声音询问一旁的医生，能否治疗自己这件事。现在这幅样子就像离了水的鱼一般滑稽失态吧，奈布咬了咬牙最终还是忍着旧伤复发带来的疼痛继续修了下去。

当然这并不是佣兵的本职不是吗？

“当当”不远处的机械师随着监管者的提示声倒地，奈布放下手里的电机第一时间冲了过去。上椅救人一刀，为赢弱的机械师抗了一刀。

旧伤叠着新伤加上小丑的钻头，剧烈的疼痛已经让奈布无法承受，手掌捂着腹部流血的伤口跌跌撞撞的弹到一个角落无力的倒了下去。在奈布耳中，此刻游乐场的音乐声也变得刺耳诡异让人烦躁。

小丑尖锐的笑声，刺耳的童谣，身上流出的血液。脑袋里像是被千万只火蚁啃咬，喉咙里面涌上一股恶心的味道掐夹着铁锈味堵在食道里，视线逐渐模糊，我还在现实吗？是梦？还是濒死的幻想

....哈.....没有人回来救我的...

奈布发出最后一声喘吸晕倒在了角落。

 

。。。。。。

 

“奈布呢？”

“没出来吗″

“不知道啊，小丑一个拉锯我....”

这位娇小的医生在此刻不经慌了神，她还记得雇佣兵舍身救人的英勇身姿，虽然这位勇士总是沉默寡言....医生咬了咬牙起身决定进去找佣兵

“别激动艾米丽，刚才杰克先生托跟从叫我们不用担心了”园丁抱着小杰克从另一面走出来，用简单的一句话安抚了自家天使的心

“啊...真是麻烦杰克先生了，不过交到这样一位绅士的手里我就放心了”医生选择相信了一位监管者

 

是呢....英国绅士

捡到一只小宠物可不是随随便便就能发生的事，这位“绅士”只是稍微路过了一下，杀人犯的良好素养却让他嗅到了一丝甜美的血腥味，杰克看着草丛里蜷缩成一团的佣兵摸摸下巴玩味的笑出声。

那人的发丝早已被汗水打湿，血染上了衣襟，杰克提起因为伤病而瘦弱的佣兵抱在怀中。

或许是感觉到了什么，昏睡中的佣兵发出一声闷哼往人怀里又蹭了一点。将毫无保护的后背展示在杰克面前，杰克略显惊讶的笑了笑用指刃划开后背的衣物 —— 一条条新旧伤疤映入眼帘，一下下的撩拨着开膛手的心。

真是没想到啊~.....这小小的庄园竟有这么完美的身体，不，不不，应该说是.........艺术品

血一滴一滴的流了下来，杰克努力忍着现场剖开的欲望用外套轻轻裹住伤口抱着对方离开了嘈杂的乐园，这种玩具啊~还是慢慢调教的玩着好，毕竟长久的肯定比一次性的好


End file.
